


Лучший из лучших

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Чувство невыразимой и необъяснимой тоски
Kudos: 1





	Лучший из лучших

Взгляд безразличных серых глаз скользнул по безупречному лезвию катаны, которое холодно поблескивало в ярком свете полной луны. Несмотря на то, что Зоро владел этим клинком на протяжении очень многих лет, он впервые за долгое время испытал чувство невыразимой и необъяснимой тоски. 

Он был окружен друзьями – и за любого не колеблясь перерезал бы глотку самому йонко. Если бы от его решения зависела бы судьба товарищей – он без сомнений пошел бы на верную смерть. Перед ним, верным воином, никогда не стоял выбор – своя жизнь или чужая – ведь он полностью растворился в собственном мастерстве. Его катаны – Вадо Итимондзи, Сандай Китецу и Энма – стали продолжением его навыков и подчинялись малейшему движению пальцев. Если с такими мечами он не сможет добиться успеха, не сможет защитить тех, кто на него положился – то и ценность его невелика. Его наставник, всемирно известный мечник, чье уважение Зоро так долго пытался заслужить, сгорел бы со стыда, если бы узнал, что его ученик позорно проиграл. Что может быть хуже чем презрение того, кем ты восхищаешься?..

Он всегда хотел быть лучшим из лучших. С самого детства в нем кипело необъяснимое желание переступить какой-то внутренний порог, превзойти всех и доказать самому себе, что он, заблудший ребенок без рода и племени, может тягаться с людьми намного старше и сильнее себя. И хотя ему без особого труда удавалось победить всех сверстников и даже более опытных ребят, всегда находился человек, который с легкостью утирал ему нос. 

Человек, которого больше нет. 

Зоро почти уже и не помнил, что чувствовал тогда, когда узнал о смерти Куины – старое воспоминание местами затерлось и потускнело на фоне других, не менее важных и волнующих. Отчетливо проступали только негодование, разочарование и бессильный гнев, которые тоже уже выдохлись: сейчас он даже не испытывал горечи, когда мысленно произносил ее имя, но в тот день, наверное, ударился в тренировки еще сильнее и даже временами забывал спать. 

Какого черта? 

Почему ты ушла именно тогда, когда я наконец нашел себе достойного соперника? 

Эгоистка!

Злая, разочарованная девушка, Куина лишь единожды открыла ему причину такого выдающегося упорства – а ему и в голову не приходило видеть в ней в первую очередь слабую женщину. В его глазах она была отважным воином, дисциплинированным, неутомимым и жестким соперником – она не давала спуску ни ему, ни кому-либо другому и даже не думала сделать скидку на возраст. Куина всегда тренировалась в полную силу и ждала того же от других – и, кажется, только Зоро со временем сумел завоевать ее интерес. 

– Ты слабый, – с детским высокомерием заявила она тогда. – Пока! 

Вроде бы именно эти слова разозлили его настолько, что он пытался урвать любую свободную минуту: он буквально не жалел себя, практически не тратил время на сон и еду, но с недюжинным упорством тренировался в додзё дни и ночи напролет, пока наконец не решил, что готов к финальному сражению с гордой Куиной. Он стер обе руки в кровь, заработал кровавые мозоли на ладонях и увеличивал интенсивность занятий раз за разом, хотя и чувствовал, что сам он на пределе. Но как только он отважился зайти за ней, чтобы сообщить, что вызывает ее на поединок…

…он узнал, что ее не стало.

– Струсила, да?! 

Зоро взял в руки катану, когда-то давно принадлежавшую самоуверенной сопернице. Несмотря на то, что в бесстрастном отражении клинка он увидел только собственное отражение, что-то подсказало ему, что она еще не сдалась. Куина сделала его сильнее – и вложила в его руки собственные нетерпение и ненависть.


End file.
